


You Didn't Leave A Note

by Jayde_Amali



Series: Chinchilla Gospels [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Sam, Light BDSM, M/M, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Amali/pseuds/Jayde_Amali





	

Sam paced furiously in the library. Lucifer and Gabriel had left the bunker with no note to tell them where they had gone. Dean was trying to calm him down.

“Sit down, Sam. They're probably just on a snack run.” Dean was sitting at the table though he was a little on edge too.

Sam shook his head. “He knows not to leave without one of us.” He sat down for a couple of seconds before getting up and pacing again.

Dean snorted. “And you really think you or I could protect him any better than freaking Gabriel?” He shook his head. “Calm down. He'll be fine.”

Sam stopped moving to look at Dean. “And what if Gabriel looks away for just a second? What if...”

Dean pointed at Sam. “Stop right there, Sam. He can't stay locked up here all the time. He needs to get out from time to time.”

Sam swallowed hard, then nodded. “I know, but I'd feel better if I were with him.”

Dean was about to say something when the two archangels landed in the entryway. Gabriel had two large grocery bags with him and Lucifer was carrying three. They didn't even notice the humans as they made their way to the kitchen.

Both humans followed behind, but stayed silent for now. All five bags were on the countertop and Lucifer was pulling items out. Milk, bread, butter, cheese, ground meat, fresh produce.

Dean was about to lose his temper when he saw Lucifer pull out hamburger buns and then bacon. He stopped with a finger in the air and his mouth open. He slowly curled his finger back, closed his mouth, and looked at Sam.

Sam had the same reaction and looked at Dean at the same instant. They left the kitchen. “Right, so apparently we are both placated by the promise of bacon cheeseburgers?”

Dean huffed and nodded. “Looks that way.” He sat down at the table.

Sam sat opposite Dean. “I'm still mad at them.”

Dean nodded. “Me too.”

After dinner of burgers and homemade fries (salad for Sam), Dean and Gabriel had curled up on the couch to watch Game of Thrones. Lucifer had headed for the room he shared with Sam.

Lucifer was unprepared for Sam suddenly slamming him into the wall of their room. He blinked in confusion, which shifted into a touch of fear as he saw the anger on Sam's face.

“You left here. Didn't even leave a note. I was terrified that you'd be killed, or worse, taken by Crowley again.” Sam kept his voice low. He knew Lucifer could get free if he wanted to, but for now, he had the upper hand.

Lucifer struggled a bit, but didn't fly out from the hold. He felt a little thrill alongside the fear. He swallowed and lowered his eyes. He felt a hand on his chin, forcing him to look back up. “I had to get out, Sammy. Gabriel was there the whole time. He wasn't going to let Crowley or his demons get close.”

  
Sam shut Lucifer up by slamming their mouths together. He felt the angel shiver and pulled back to judge whether Lucifer was willing or not. He didn't even get a really good look before Lucifer curled a hand around Sam's neck and pulled him back in. He grabbed Lucifer's shirt and pulled it off him.

Lucifer was about to snap away their clothes, but one look from Sam had him realize that might not be the best course of action. Sam was in control now. He gave up his control to Sam and let the human undress him roughly. His undershirt went next, then his jeans and underwear were around his knees. He was turned and shoved up against the wall, using his hands to brace himself.

Sam coaxed some of Lucifer's wing oil to cover his fingers. He gripped Lucifer's hip with one hand and slid a finger inside his mate. He smiled to himself as Lucifer tensed, then relaxed and pushed back. He moved the hand on Lucifer's hip to press between his shoulder blades, holding the archangel against the wall.

Lucifer knew what Sam was planning. He'd allowed Sam to take him only once before, but it hadn't been this rough. He knew Sam wouldn't hurt him, and trapped as he was, he could still heal superficial damage. Another thrill went through him as Sam shoved him harder against the wall. If he didn't use his mojo, he was, effectively, trapped by his human. He pushed back a bit as a second finger slid in. He allowed a soft moan to escape.

Sam was silent as he gave Lucifer minimal prep. He wanted the archangel to feel him for days. Minimal, in this case, was two fingers and a bit more oil. He unfastened his jeans and moved them out of the way, releasing his cock. He pressed up against Lucifer and worked himself inside his angel.

Lucifer cried out in surprise and a little pain before he relaxed against the sudden penetration. He knew he had an out. He knew he could just snap and leave. He didn't. Once Sam was all the way in, he felt hands circling his wrists and his arms were suddenly above his head as Sam was thrusting into him.

Part of Sam was surprised that Lucifer was allowing this display of dominance. Even more surprising was that Lucifer was submitting to him. He didn't want to question it. He just let it happen. He did wonder how far he could push the archangel. He moved one hand after pushing both of Lucifer's wrists together and using his other to hold both wrists.

Lucifer felt Sam's free hand grip his cock and start stroking him in time to the hard pace set by the human. He arched his back, wings stretching and trembling. He was so close with how Sam was handling him. He barely heard the whisper in his ear.

"Come for me, Samael Lucifer Morningstar. Come for me, my beautiful archangel." Sam heard the cry from Lucifer as the archangel came hard, tightening around Sam and causing the human to grunt as he shoved in as deep as he could before spending himself inside his angel.

Lucifer nearly collapsed as Sam let him go. He had enough sense to somehow get them both to the bed. He curled up next to Sam as the human pulled him close. "If that's what I get for going out with Gabriel, I wonder what you would do if I left by myself?"

Sam groaned and managed to bring his hand down hard on Lucifer's ass. "That, for one." He moved his other hand to cup Lucifer's chin, forcing him to look up. "I would give you the spanking that you have probably needed since you came into being, then I would probably leave you tied up to this bed with a vibrator shoved up your ass until you begged for me to fuck you. Only I wouldn't. Not yet. I would wait until you couldn't stand another second without having my cock in you."

Lucifer moaned softly at the images Sam's words were painting. "You think I'd let you?"

Sam looked at Lucifer for a long moment before he answered. "Yeah, you would." He pressed a gentle kiss to Lucifer's lips. "And you would love every second of it."

Lucifer returned the kiss. He knew Sam was right. He would. It would take some doing, but he was already planning on how to get out of the bunker by himself.


End file.
